Luego del final
by Chuuny
Summary: Mei se entrena para emprender su último y más importante desafío, pero la incertidumbre de su propio futuro es una constante en su búsqueda de estar a la altura de las circunstancias. La experiente figura de una gran entrenadora le servirá de guía durante ese importante proceso, en el que las dos acabarán por encontrar algo nuevo.


Hola y buenas noches.

Como suelo decir (e incluso especifico en mi perfil), no soy una persona de one shots, una amante del romance ni tampoco la mayor fanática de los llamados "shippings", al menos en este fandom. Con todo y eso, mentiría si dijera que absolutamente ninguna pareja me gusta, tengo mis favoritas y esta es una de ellas. En cuanto al resto, digamos que abrazar las cosas que nunca haces de vez en cuando es un gran ejercicio para mejorar.

Como detalle, sí estoy trabajando en mi fic principal aunque parezca que está abandonado. Es solo un pequeño bloqueo junto con problemas técnicos en los últimos tiempos.

Sin más que decir, Pokémon no me pertenece y no lucro con esta historia.

* * *

Era un día soleado y extremadamente caluroso como solía darse en aquella zona desértica de Teselia. A aquella hora de la tarde sin embargo, parecía que el sol por fin perdía su fuerza; los Pokémon diurnos merodeaban por los enormes acantilados de la Calle Victoria, pero un poderoso rugido salido de la nada les hizo retirarse a sus nidos o refugiarse en la escasa hierba alta.

Aquel fuerte grito inhumano venía de una de las cavernas ocultas en las paredes de roca, en el corazón mismo del recinto más de tres pisos bajo tierra. Una enorme criatura repentinamente emergió atravesando uno de aquellos muros rocosos, valiéndose de sus robustas garras envueltas en un resplandor verdoso.

Indiferente a las piedras que caían golpeando su cabeza, el gran Drudiggon alzó el vuelo siendo rápidamente retenido por una decena de látigos verdes que salían del mismo hueco, enredándose en su cuerpo y alas para mandarlo al piso con fuerza.

Pero el dragón estaba lejos de ser vencido y de un salto se encaramó a la pared de piedra mientras sus uñas se alargaban en un resplandor blanco. Con la fuerza de Treparrocas subió sintiendo la resistencia de las lianas mientras avanzaba; al final acabó llevándose de arrastro a una enorme criatura verde que involuntariamente era sacada de la cueva.

La Serperior se movía rápidamente tratando de aferrarse y detener el movimiento de su presa, cuyas escamas filosas y ásperas dañaban sus látigos a cada momento. Ambos subían hasta que estando ya muy alto, la víbora tuvo que aflojar su agarre permitiendo que el enemigo liberase sus alas y una vez más echara a volar de forma errática al principio, en dirección al acantilado opuesto.

En ese momento fue que una gran criatura oscura emprendió el vuelo tras él, siguiéndole el ritmo pero sin poder acercarse demasiado. Se trataba de una Mandibuzz, y sobre su lomo iba parada una joven, mostrando un magistral equilibrio al sostenerse con sus pies descalzos sobre el lomo del ave.

— ¡Aguanta, Serperior! — Gritó a su Pokémon, que seguía colgando del dragón mientras este volaba — ¡Drénale la energía y haz que caiga!

Mientras Drudiggon estaba atento al cercano vuelo del buitre siniestro, no notó cómo su enemiga de hierba aprovechaba las lianas para tomar por ellas su energía, que fluía con un brillo verde hacia ella. A los pocos minutos el Pokémon cueva, harto de ser molestado, atacó al gran pájaro disparando de su boca una masiva llama azul que se extendía como un torrente por el cielo, siendo esquivado fácilmente por Mandibuzz.

Al final el Gigadrenado constante hizo mella en la salud del dragón, y respirando agitadamente bajó sobre una amplia saliente de piedra, asegurándose de estampar a su "pasajera" contra el suelo en el proceso. Sin embargo la salud extra hizo que Serperior se recuperase rápidamente, encajando un feroz golpe de Hoja Aguda con su cola resplandeciente y otro más inmediatamente.

Habría seguido golpeando si el enemigo no hubiera atrapado su cola sobre el hombro para atosigarla a Cuchilladas y lanzarla sobre el borde de la saliente. Cansado, el ser salvaje cayó sobre su rodilla a recuperar el aliento, hasta que oyó con temor que la humana sobre la Pokémon voladora daba un grito ininteligible para él.

Solo pudo voltearse a ver cómo un masivo tornado de relucientes hojas verdes asomaba por el risco, atrapándolo antes de que pudiera emprender el vuelo una vez más. Las hojas le cortaban aún pese a su particular piel, y el viento de Lluevehojas lo hacía golpearse contra la pared y suelo cercanos.

Al final Drudiggon cayó agotado al piso, cubierto de hojas y sin energías para levantarse. Mandibuzz sobrevoló la zona mientras su dueña regresaba a su Pokébola a la Serperior, que se aferraba apenas enroscada en una rama sobresaliente del muro rocoso. Acto seguido tomó una esfera vacía, de colores amarillo con negro, y la arrojó hacia abajo logrando que absorbiera al dragón con una luz azulada, para luego tambalearse un par de veces antes de emitir un brillo final.

La buitre bajó hasta tomar la Pokébola con su pata y volvió a elevarse a la vez que la entrenadora sobre su lomo luchaba por contener su alegría, dando temerarios saltitos pese al fuerte viento. Se trataba de una joven baja y delgada, de piel clara, ojos celestes y largo cabello castaño amarrado en dos trenzas que ondeaban tras ella.

Sin embargo la emoción de la chica fue demasiada y uno de sus saltos la hizo perder el tan peligroso equilibrio, cayendo de encima de su Pokémon con un desgarrador grito. Desde que había aprendido a volar con Mandibuzz tiempo atrás, la sensación de caída era algo a lo que se había habituado, pero hacía bastante que no estaba en esa horrible situación, y no podía sino agitar los brazos mientras su compañera volaba en picado tratando de alcanzarla.

En cierto momento sin embargo, el ave dejó de acercarse a ella como si se hubiera dado por vencida, y el corazón de la entrenadora dio un vuelco. Seguía hiriendo su garganta a grito pelado hasta que de la nada sintió como finalmente caía sobre algo.

Era alguien en realidad, ya que ni bien Mei abrió los ojos tras la caída, se encontró con la fría y seria mirada de ojos tan azules como los suyos. Se removió alterada, sintiendo los fuertes brazos que la sostenían sobre lo que se sentía tan familiar como su propia ave.

Como esperaba, estaba volando sobre un Braviary, siendo sostenida por una alta chica de despeinados rizos marrón oscuro y ataviada con un traje negro.

— Sigues sin dominar tu postura — Dijo la mayor en un suspiro de frustración — Y tu Mandibuzz es demasiado lenta. . .

— ¡¿Acaso viste cómo capturamos al Drudiggon?! — Cuestionó Mei, ignorando la reprimenda.

Touko asintió con el ceño fruncido y miró hacia un lado por unos momentos, viendo de casualidad cómo la criatura siniestra volaba a su lado, sonriendo a ambas. Era curioso cómo la entrenadora podía no solo ir parada sobre su águila con su compañera en brazos, sino que además parecía relajada en el proceso como si nada pudiera derribarla.

Sobre la cabeza del ave aguerrida iba un pequeño Tepig, parado con la misma impunidad que su dueña sintiendo el feroz viento en la cara. Así fue por unos minutos, en lo que ambos seres voladores recorrían la zona árida de un extremo a otro hasta sobrevolar una zona baja, cruzada por un miserable riachuelo rodeado de hierba.

Durante todo el viaje Mei se mantuvo inmóvil en los brazos de su compañera, mayormente porque le gustaba esa situación y no podía evitar sonrojarse levemente, agradeciendo que Touko jamás mirase hacia abajo.

Años atrás, científicos de Teselia habían establecido bases en distintos puntos de la región para estudiar extraños fenómenos meteorológicos localizados, pero no habían podido permanecer mucho tiempo en la Calle Victoria por los frecuentes ataques de Pokémon excepcionalmente fuertes.

Así era que la base científica, una pequeña edificación de dos pisos que descansaba al pie de un muro de piedra, había quedado abandonada e invadida por la fauna del lugar durante mucho tiempo. Ambas jóvenes entraron sin cerrar la puerta y nada más llegar, Touko se estiró y procedió a sentarse junto a un gran Stoutland que dormía tranquilamente en medio de la sala.

— Capturaste un dragón. . . — Dijo en voz baja con la vista fija en su compañera, que le daba la espalda sentada frente a un escritorio — ¿Buscas la ventaja de tipos?

La pregunta hizo que Mei riera sin voltearse, lo que molestó un poco a la mayor. Con ayuda de la luz natural que entraba por las ventanas, y de un pequeño Litwick sobre la mesa, escribía una nota que rápidamente acabó para luego doblarla y salir a amarrarla en el collar de su Mandibuzz, quien sin recibir instrucción alguna de su dueña solo alzó el vuelo.

Una vez la chica volvió a entrar, se encontró con la mirada cansada pero interrogante de Touko, aún recostada sobre el gran can durmiente. La menor sonrió sin decir nada más y se acercó a su compañera, sentándose junto a ella con el cálido cuerpo del Pokémon como respaldo.

— ¿Crees que estoy lista para el Alto Mando? — Preguntó Mei — Han pasado meses, mi equipo ha mejorado mucho y. . .

— ¿Sigues queriendo ir a por esa meta? — Fue la repentina intervención de su interlocutora — Incluso si les ganaras, ¡¿Y luego Qué?!

Las entrenadoras se miraron por un momento; aquella última pregunta era ridículamente usual en la ex campeona, que no paraba de cuestionarle a su discípula qué haría en caso de lograr su tan anhelado objetivo. La joven de las trenzas, de ojos usualmente alegres y vivaces, no podía sino bajar la mirada y guardar silencio pues no tenía una respuesta a esa cuestión.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo en el lugar, y ni siquiera los numerosos Pokémon salvajes que allí residían se atrevieron a romperlo. Finalmente la menor se levantó sin decir palabra y salió del lugar a paso rápido, dejando a su compañera sola mirando a la puerta.

El pequeño Tepig de ojos cansados se removió en el regazo de su dueña mientras le dirigía una dura mirada de desaprobación. Cuando ella le increpó sobre el motivo de su gesto, el ser ígneo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y expulsar por su nariz una bocanada de humo negro antes de volver a su siesta.

Estaba próximo el atardecer, y ya se sentía el viento frío soplando entre los acantilados, silbando levemente por momentos. Tras cierto esfuerzo, Mei había logrado notables capacidades escalando la roca por su cuenta, y en el proceso había descubierto que eso de hecho la ayudaba a lidiar con sus pensamientos.

Aún descalza se aferraba a cada pequeña saliente que veía para subir algo más, mientras evitaba mirar abajo siendo que estaba a una altura cercana a la decena de metros, sin Pokémon alguno que la respaldara en ese momento. Solo entonces lograba rememorar mejor su viaje por la región; no había sido tanto tiempo antes, pero había empezado tan de golpe que se sentía como un antes y un después en su vida.

Había pasado toda su infancia ansiando ser una entrenadora real, admirando en la distancia a cada retador que contra todo pronóstico se abría paso hasta vencer al aclamado Alto Mando y hacerse con el título de campeón. Una de esas figuras magníficas era Touko, una chica poco mayor que ella misma, originaria de Pueblo Arcilla que no solo se había ganado a pulso el mentado título, sino además el reconocimiento como heroína de Teselia años antes.

Mei finalmente llegó a una saliente enorme, con una entrada a una de las múltiples cuevas en aquel laberinto que cada día se veía más claro y familiar para ella. Se sentó a recuperar el aliento mientras se limpiaba las manos llenas de arena rojiza en su ropa.

De inmediato sintió un sonido inconfundible, el batir de enormes alas al viento; poco le costó encontrar en el amplio cielo ya teñido de rosa la figura del gran Braviary, quien como de costumbre no estaba solo. El ave aterrizó elegantemente levantando tierra bajo él, y se puso cómodo echándose en el suelo mientras su dueña bajaba de un salto, acercándose a la chica que como si nada estaba sentada al borde del risco.

Se quedó parada junto a su compañera, con la vista perdida en el horizonte mientras el viento revolvía su cabello. Mei estaba expectante por lo que tuviera que decir, pero pasó casi un minuto hasta que la mayor finalmente suspiró antes de hablar.

— ¿Sabes?, creo que sí estás lista para ir contra el Alto Mando — Dijo Touko sin demasiado ánimo en su voz.

— ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! — La menor estaba estupefacta, ya que su mentora tendía a repetirle una y otra vez lo lejos que estaba de llegar a su meta — ¿No lo dices solo por hacerme sentir mejor?

Por primera vez en los meses que las dos chicas se conocían, la ex campeona esbozó una sonrisa al mirar a su compañera. Por fin se sentó a su lado y tomó suavemente una de las trenzas de su discípula, recorriéndola con sus dedos antes de volver a mirar sus ojos azules.

— De verdad lo creo — Mantenía su sonrisa, y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja cuando vio la facilidad con la que Mei se ruborizaba — Pero para eso tenemos que poner tu equipo a punto, ¿Estás preparada? . . .

Con un renovado brillo de ánimo en sus ojos celestes, Mei asintió y tras un grito de emoción abrazó a su mentora, para retirarse inmediatamente recordando la distancia que esta solía mantener. Por horas admiraron el cielo nocturno mientras discutían detalles de lo que acontecería en los siguientes días.

Pasó casi una semana en que la aspirante a campeona no tuvo descanso; comía y dormía lo justo, entrenaba tanto como su equipo y cada día parecía pasarle en un suspiro. Touko sabía cómo sacar el máximo provecho de un día, además de poder encontrar el entrenamiento adecuado para cada Pokémon.

Para cuando acabaron, Drudiggon y Serperior, los aces del equipo podían, entre ambos debilitar al Tepig de la mayor, hazaña que ninguno había logrado en solitario. Mandibuzz y Braviary no ponían una pluma en el piso durante casi todo el día, peleando y compitiendo hasta que la buitre llegó a un nivel similar al del águila, pudiendo ganarle una única carrera.

El resto del equipo fue preparado especialmente para el desafío que enfrentarían; una Jellicent que proveía de ataques efectivos contra tres miembros del Alto Mando, un Ampharos rápido, fuerte y confiable que acompañaba a su dueña desde el comienzo,y una Arcanine temible de ataques tan diversos como era posible.

Cada ser daba todo de sí entrenando hasta no poder más, ya que ellos también comprendían lo que aquel reto representaba, la culminación del viaje de su entrenadora. Tal y como ella, no sabían qué iba a ser de su vida después, pero habían pasado por tanto para llegar hasta ese punto que sencillamente no querían pensar en esa cuestión.

Al noveno día de feroz preparación, las actividades acabaron temprano y todos los Pokémon tuvieron un merecido descanso en la casa, tras lo cual Mei les regresó a todos menos a Mandibuzz, ya que partirían por fin. Era otro de aquellos atardeceres rosados sobre el desierto, y nuevamente ambas chicas estaban sentadas al borde del risco, con el frío viento como único sonido de fondo.

— ¿Tienes que irte tan pronto? — Preguntó Touko, mostrando apenas la tristeza en su voz — Digo, el Alto Mando no está tan lejos de aquí. . .

— Quiero ir a ver a mi madre antes, le he escrito regularmente pero aún así la extraño mucho

La mayor asintió con la cabeza, pensando en su propia madre por un momento. Literalmente no le había hablado luego de una seca misiva enviada más de un año antes, indicando que estaba bien pero que no planeaba volver.

— Bueno, ya tengo que irme. . . — Dijo Mei parándose y limpiándose la ropa, para luego evadir la mirada con pena — No me gustan demasiado las despedidas

— Entonces no te despidas. . .

Mientras hablaba, la joven se levantó también, en un movimiento rápido y espontáneo. Sin llegar a decir nada más tomó por el brazo a su sorprendida discípula mientras con la otra mano tomaba su rostro, y finalmente se lanzó a por un beso que ambas habían imaginado alguna vez en los meses anteriores.

Con el corazón latiéndole increíblemente rápido, Mei correspondió el beso cerrando sus ojos y abrazando a su compañera, algo aliviada de poder hacerlo al fin. Incluso luego de que acabaran de besarse, no cesaron su abrazo y sus miradas se encontraron al fin; las dos sonreían tranquilamente al ver los ojos azules de la otra, y su reflejo en ellos.

Braviary y Mandibuzz que descansaban cerca miraban disimuladamente, sorprendidos por el giro de la situación. Por suerte, fueron recordados por sus dueñas cuando llegó la hora de irse. Sin embargo aquella no era la despedida que tenían planeada, sino que las entrenadoras solo montaron en sus aves volando sin rumbo fijo.

El viento fue su guía mientras surcaban el firmamento estrellado, pasando sin notarlo por una buena parte del este de Teselia. Sobrevolaron a baja altura la costa de Bahía Arenisca, sintiendo la brisa marina en sus rostros.

Levantaban la arena a su paso mientras sonreían con cada encuentro de miradas. Los pájaros también lo disfrutaban a su modo, pudiendo dar piruetas y explorar la zona a sus anchas como rara vez hacían con sus entrenadoras.

Mucho tiempo se les fue jugando en el aire y desafiándose en cortas carreras al ras del agua, pero lejos estaban de haber terminado ya que sin darle muchas vueltas, la menor liberó a su Jellicent simplemente dejando caer la Pokébola sobre el mar, y ambas jóvenes regresaron a sus aves para caer sobre el suave cuerpo de la fantasma, que flotaba en la tranquila superficie marina.

En algunos puntos el agua estaba tan clara que se podía vislumbrar las siluetas de los Pokémon nadando debajo, y por un buen rato ellas trataban de adivinar de qué criaturas se trataba. Luego de eso, Mei relató a su mentora sus aventuras en las ruinas submarinas bajo ellas para interés de Touko, quien solo escuchaba con nostalgia los relatos de temblores submarinos y artefactos antiguos, recordando su propia expedición al lugar.

Al final, era ya tarde en la madrugada y ambas estaban acostadas sobre el amplio cuerpo de la medusa fantasmal, que campaba a sus anchas recorriendo la costa. Hablaron de las estrellas, de las personas que habían conocido, incluso de las batallas que habían librado contra sus respectivas facetas del Equipo Plasma.

En cierto momento la joven de las trenzas, que bostezaba ya con los ojos cerrados y rodeada por los brazos de su compañera, le cuestionó a esta si alguna vez había estado en otra región. La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y se quedó callada un largo tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa, te quedaste muda de nuevo? — Preguntó Mei sonriente, abriendo un ojo.

— No, nunca he estado fuera de Teselia — Dijo Touko, más como una epifanía personal que como una respuesta.

Mientras hablaba, acariciaba lentamente el rostro de su querida discípula y se preguntaba qué sucedería al día siguiente. Varios minutos después confirmó que la menor estaba dormida y además pasando frío a aquellas horas.

Suspirando por el cansancio de todo lo que había pasado tan de pronto, la ex campeona se quitó su chaqueta negra y la puso sobre los hombros de su compañera, para luego buscar en el cinturón de esta la Pokébola de Jellicent.

Hizo un rápido trasbordo al lomo de su Braviary cargando en brazos a su amada durmiente, y una vez más voló cruzando la noche. Para cuando iba llegando a Ciudad Engobe el sol estaba asomando apenas en el horizonte.

Aterrizó frente al Centro Pokémon y sacudió levemente a Mei para que despertara. Ella, naturalmente desorientada se alegró por un momento de estar en su casa, pero segundos luego mostró genuina pena en su rostro al cuestionarle a su mentora si pensaba irse. Con todo el pesar y molestia que le causaba despedirse de alguien con quien realmente deseaba estar, Touko se vio obligada a responder que en efecto se marchaba, por una cuestión de no querer aparecer en una ciudad de momento.

— Mira, confío en ti y te voy a estar esperando cuando llegues con el Alto Mando — Se apresuró a decir cuando vio la tristeza que mostraba la menor — Lo prometo. . .

— ¿Y luego Qué? — Fue la rápida respuesta.

Sorprendida por el parafraseo de su pregunta, la ex campeona sonrió apenas antes de acariciar una vez más el rostro de su compañera.

— No me importa si te conviertes en campeona o no, luego seguiré contigo y ya veremos. . .

Era increíble oír de ella una frase así, tanto más acompañada de una sonrisa. Aún triste por la despedida pero esperanzada por la promesa, Mei abrazó con fuerza a Touko siendo correspondida al instante. Un último beso fue su adiós, y el Braviary volvió a alzar el vuelo con su entrenadora a lomos, mientras desde la calle adoquinada los miraba la joven de las largas tranzas, con sus brazos cruzados por el frío de la mañana, sin darse cuenta de que llevaba aún la chaqueta negra sobre los hombros.

* * *

Bueno, es todo en esta ocasión. Honestamente se siente raro publicar un one shot luego de tantos años, pero como siempre espero les haya gustado.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
